


An Alternate perspective

by frogsonwednesdays



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partner systems, Septiplier AWAY!, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsonwednesdays/pseuds/frogsonwednesdays
Summary: Sometimes being yourself isn’t possible__A story based of Mark and Seán, where they have Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID)I've researched as much as I can and am still learning as I write. Everything I put in I want to be accurate. DID is usually misrepresented and that's harmful to the community. Some schools even use the movie Split as an example (this movie is very inaccurate and implies people with DID are dangerous), but most schools don't teach it at all or still call it multiple personality disorder - it was renamed almost 30 years ago
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some backstory to this. I’ve wanted to write this for a good while but never got around to it. First things first: yes this is a septiplier fic. I do not ship the real people; this is purely fictional and please do not shove it towards anyone.  
> Secondly, some insight to what is actually in this. The main subject of this fic is DID. To explain further. DID, dissociative identity disorder, was formerly known as multiple personality disorder. This was renamed to DID in 1994.  
> To have DID a child must experience frequent trauma and/or abuse, a ability to dissociate at a high level from an early age, and a detachment from their primary caregivers.  
> The personality forms between the ages of 7-9 so DID happens before then. The child’s personality splits before being formed and creates Alters (or “personalities”). This is to protect the child from the trauma. They are usually unaware this has happened until much later. More alters can form later in life as different events occur, or ones that have been around in the back of the mind make themselves known.  
> I hope I’ve cleared some things up for you all.

Seán nervously watched the screen in front of him. Mark was in the middle of an interview and no matter how many times either of them done this sort of thing there was always a lingering ball of anxiety around it.

“So Mark, tell me about your channel,” the Interviewer spoke.

“Sure. It’s mostly gaming but I do a few educational videos every so often with my partner.”

“And what's the name of your channel for those who are wondering?”

“Markiplier.” Mark laughs at that.

“And how did you come up with that?”

“Oh it’s really stupid. My partner Seán actually came up with it so I can blame him.”

In the other room Seán was laughing.

Mark continued. “So my name is Mark right, and as a joke I said once I was multiplied because of my DID. So Mark… Multiplier… Markiplier.”

The Interviewer laughed. “Wow that is kinda stupid. Do you mind explaining why you chose to include Mark in the name if there are others?”

“Of course. In the system I’m the host. That just means I’m out the most often, which is called fronting, so that means I’m in charge of eating, showering, things like that. It also means that I kept the bodies given name and identify with how it looks the most.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Each of the Alters have their own names, ages, memories, personalities, and appearances. Of course when they’re out they always look like me because that can’t change but inside and to each other they’re all different. Think of it this way. If we swapped bodies for a day you would still be you even though you look like me. When you think of yourself you’d think of what you look like now rather than what you look like controlling my body.”

“And do you have any Alters that find it difficult when they’re in your body?”

“I have Ayano who's 17 and Female. She finds it extremely hard because the body is so different from what she’s used to.”

Seán’s attention was pulled away from Mark by a Stagehand entering the room. When he looked back the Interviewer was ending the segment and Mark was waving goodbye.

When Mark entered the room Seán hugged him.

“You did a great job. I’m so proud.”

Mark smiled back. “Thanks. Wil was co-con for a bit towards the end. I’ll be glad when we’re home.”

“Thankfully that’s very soon,” Seán said, grabbing his coat. “Come on let’s go.”

Mark grabbed his hand as they walked out the door. Interviews were stressful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update of sorts

Hello my darlings, unfortunately this is not an update in the strictest sense. Don't worry, I am continuing this work and am happy to do so. However, for now i’ve decided to post my thoughts on where this is going. And for that i have no idea. I’m including the list of alters Mark has and their roles in the system so if that's interesting to you then here you go.  
The biggest change I’m making is that Seán will now be Mark's partner system. By that I mean he also has DID. maybe it’s not a change as it just wasn’t mentioned before but I think it’s more interesting. So I am also posting his alters and their roles too.  
I do not have DID so if you do please tell me if something is wrong or if you think i should change an alters role. That goes for any of you, too. I’m always happy to hear feedback on what I write.

Mark - age slider. Host

Wilford Warfstache - protector. Psychotic alter.

Darkiplier - persecutor. demonic. integrated alter. Gender fluid

Google - robot/ non human alter

Doctor Iplier - gatekeeper

Bing - Little. 

Bim - internal self helper.

Eric - trauma holder. Teen alter. Possible introject. (Erik Erikson was a German-American developmental psychologist and psychoanalyst known for his theory on psychological development of human beings. He may be most famous for coining the phrase identity crisis.)

Author/Host - trauma holder. Caretaker. Blind (disabled alter). Integrated alter

Illinois - fragment. introject

Yancy - trauma holder

Yan/Ayano - sexual protector. Opposite sex alter

King - animal alter/ non human

Actor - dead alter. Non human ghost

Jims - twin alters  
.  
Seán - host, 

Anti - persecutor, demon/ non human alter, 

Chase - age slider, suicidal/ internal homicide alter, 

Henrik - caretaker, internal self helper, 

JJ - mute (disabled alter), trauma holder 

Jackie - psychotic alter, trauma holder

Marvin - possession alter,

Robbie - fragment, mute (disabled alter), nonhuman alter,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, comments help with motivation to update chapters frequently.

**Author's Note:**

> This is different from what I've written before. I'm hoping to make it multi chaptered. Please give me some feed back on what you think/ let me know if I should change anything.  
> I want this to be as accurate as possible (obviously mark and seán don't have DID but the aspects on it I want to be true) so please let me know if there's something I should change


End file.
